Arms
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: When Darien starts doubting Serena's love for him, Serena finds a way to show him. One shot plus song fic


**AN: I tried a Sailor Moon story once before and it didn't turn ok that great so I threw it out and decided to try a one shot song fic instead and depending on how you all like it, I will try again with a full length story.**

**I heard this song and fell in love. Enjoy**

Serena knows Darien is worried about her relationship with Seyia, so she decides to use a little bit of her past life to show Darien and everyone else who actually holds her heart.

" Serena…are you sure you want to do this?"

" Andrew I have to…this is the only way…and besides a long time ago, I was able to do this."

" No offense but that was a very long time ago and you are going to be doing this in front of a lot of people.

" Fine then don't help me…I'll find someone else who will!"

Then Serena walked out of the arcade and sighed in frustration.

For over three weeks everyone was on her case about Seyia. No one believed her that they were just friends, and Darien was getting more and more jealous, all though it didn't help the fact that Seyia showed up at her school and took her away for the day on his motorcycle. Which lead the royal couple into a really big fight.

Flashback last night.

" _Serena…where were you…are you alright?"_

" _Of course I am why?"_

" _You disappeared while you were in school…your principle called the hospital and asked me where you were?"_

_Serena blushed and shyly looked towards the carpet._

" _I left school around 10..."_

" _How…why didn't you answer your cell phone or your communicator?"_

" _Seyia picked me up and we went for a ride…and the reason why I didn't answer them was because I left them in school."_

_Darien didn't know what to say next, but what he did know was that he was furious with his fiancée._

" _Ok…for three weeks now wherever we go, he shows up…whatever we do, he shows up, when an enemy appears he shows up…what's going on between you two?"_

" _Darien…for the last time we are just friends. There is nothing going on between us."_

" _Serena…three days ago he walked into the arcade grabbed you by the arm and kissed you…and you didn't pull away!"_

_The princess rubbed her head and sighed. For three days its been the same argument from her friends, Luna, Artemis, and now Darien and she was just getting sick of hearing it._

" _Darien…I've been hearing the same thing over and over…don't you trust me…doesn't anyone trust me!"_

" _At this point…I don't know…in fact I don't know anymore….The Silver Millennium, I died for you…I fought for you. This time around, I still fight for you and I still will die for you. Crystal Tokyo will be the same thing, I will continue to fight and die for you, but what hurts and scares the crap out of me is I don't know if you will do the same for me."_

_Serena gasped while tears started flooding her eyes, she couldn't believe Darien just said that and she was about to respond, when her prince continued._

" _That ring on your finger represents how much I love you and how far I am willing to go for you, but what does it represent for you…because at this point my meaning for that ring and your meaning for that ring are totally different."_

_Serena stood there crying…she was shocked at what she was hearing."_

" _Are you done?"_

_With tears in his eyes as well, Darien shook his head and walked out of the apartment._

End flashback

-When Darien didn't come home, Serena knew she has to do something to prove to him how much she loved him, but she really didn't know what until about 3:30 in the morning, she remembered something from her past and she knew that's what she has to do. So here she was with only three hours of sleep, trying to find someone who could help her.

" Hey Serena…are you ok, you look down?"

Serena looked up and saw her best friend Molly walking towards her.

" Darien and I had a fight last night because of Seyia and now he doesn't think I don't love him, which I totally do and I did find a way to show him, but I need help…and I cant find anyone who will."

" Oh Serena…what would you like to do?"

Serena dried her tears and the girls sat down on a bench.

" Back on the moon, I used to be really talented and I kinda wrote Darien a love song and during one of the balls…I sang it to him."

Molly smiled and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder.

" Oh I bet that was romantic."

Serena smiled and blushed.

" Our first time…was that night as well. Oh Molly I'm stuck and I don't know what to do."

Molly thought a few minutes when she perked up and smiled.

" I have an idea…come with me."

Then Molly grabbed Serena's hand and they ran towards the school.

-Meanwhile after the girls left, the scouts walked into the arcade and sat down at their normal booth.

" Hey ladies…four chocolate milkshakes?"

Mina nodded her head, while Raye rolled her eyes.

" You better make one for meatball head, because she will just whine when she gets here."

" Actually you all just missed her, she left about five minutes ago."

Lita looked at Andrew with confusion.

" I wonder why she didn't wait for us?"

Andrew continued making the shakes and shrugged. Even though he wasn't going to help her, he was loyal enough to keep her secret to himself.

" She's probably afraid to face us after what happened to her and Darien last night."

" Lita…its her own fault, Darien had every right to say that…I support him all the way."

" Raye that's just mean…she's really upset because of what happened."

" I hate to say this, but I am agreeing with Raye on this one."

" So Lita and Amy are against me and Raye and Mina are with me…that's nice to hear…I guess."

Darien grabbed the nearest chair and joined his lover's protectors.

" Has anyone heard from her?"

Lita shook her head no and took a sip from her milkshake.

" The only person who has made contact was Andrew…and that was a little while ago."

" Is she ok?"

Again Andrew looked at his best friend and shrugged, leaving everyone bewildered and worried/annoyed for their leader.

-Back at the school, Serena was jumping up and down and hugging Molly.

" Thank you so much you guys, this means so much to me."

A freshman named, Mike Thompson, smiled and picked up his guitar.

" Anything for you Serena…we would be happy to do it."

Another freshman, named Brian Michelson, beamed.

" Oh yeah defiantly…so Saturday at the park, for the talent show…that means we have less than a days to rehearse…so lets get started.

For three hours, Serena and the band practiced and by the time 6:00 came around, the song sounded perfect.

" You know something Serena…we have been going to school together for a very long time and I had no clue you could not only sing but write music as well."

Serena smiled and winked at Molly then laughed.

" Brian…everyone has hidden talents remember that. Now I better get going before they start sending the dogs out…thank you so much again guys and Molly I will see you tomorrow."

Trying to hide her excitement, Serena skipped all the way to her and Darien's apartment.

- " Serena lets go, the girls and Andrew will be here shortly."

Serena was standing in front of the mirror, in the bathroom. " Ok…I'll be right out."

Knowing something was wrong with her princess, Luna walked over to the door and started to scratch at it.

" Serena are you alright…are you still upset about the other night?"

" Don't worry Luna, I'm fine and I will be right out."

Sighing Luna left the hallway and joined Darien in the living room.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement, she was terrified. So many " what if's" kept popping into her head, but she forced herself to shut her mind off and after taking a deep breath, she threw the luna pen in her purse and left the bathroom.

" You look nice."

Serena smiled shyly.

" You look good too."

Darien returned the smile and then walked to the door to let the girls in.

" Ok…are we ready to head for the park?"

" Well someone tell me again, why we are even going to the talent show in the first place?"

Darien opened the door for Serena and smiled.

" Because its nice to support your school every once and awhile Serena."

" Yeah…I mean just because your talent is awful that doesn't mean everyone else is."

" Shut up Raye."

Andrew smiled and before Serena got into the car, he pulled her off to the side.

" I'm really excited to hear you…good luck today."

Serena hugged him and smiled.

" Thanks Drew for everything."

Then they piled into the car a headed for the park.

-When they all got out of the car, Molly was waiting for them.

" Hey guys…I'm going to grab some snacks, so find a spot and we will meet you there."

After they all left, the two girls headed towards the stage.

" I am so excited for this…what are you going to wear?"

" I brought the luna pen with me, when am I on?"

" You are the third act to go on?"

Nodding her head, Serena pulled out the pen and walked behind a tree.

" Luna pen…I need you to transform me into the same outfit I wore a long time ago."

When she stepped back from the tree, Molly gasped.

" Serena…you look beautiful."

Serena looked down and noticed it was the exact strapless, tee length, purple dress, same black high heeled sandals…even her hair was the same.

" I wore the exact same one the night of the ball…so let's do this thing."

-Back in the crowd, everyone was starting to wonder where their princess went to.

" It doesn't take this long to get food…she is missing the second act!"

Amy sighed and looked at her friend.

" Raye you must calm down, there might be lines…there are a lot of people here."

Raye grumbled and switched positions, but she wasn't the only one who was getting edgy. Darien was wondering the same thing.

" Darien…are you ok?"

Darien sighed and shrugged.

" Knowing Serena…she probably ran into Seyia and he took her for another ride."

Andrew laughed and clasped his hand onto his best friends shoulder.

" You all need to have a little more faith into your princess…now hush the third act is about to start."

Nodding his head, Darien picked up his program to see what was next.

" The song is called " Arms"….that title sounds familiar."

Mina looked at her program as well.

" It does for some reason…I guess we will just have to listen and find out."

Just then the principle walked back on stage.

" Now this next act wished to be left anonymous, but when you see her you wont believe it…I still don't believe it, but anyway here is the song " Arms"

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold me heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that its easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

_I cant decide if I'll let you save me or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you can see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

While the band was playing a little background music, Darien couldn't stop the feeling of déjà vu and by the looks of it, neither could the girls. They all heard that song, they all heard that voice, they just didn't know where.

Until Lita shot up, and stared at the stage.

" Now I remember…that's Serena!"

Darien whipped his head in Lita's direction.

" What are you talking about."

Smiling, Lita looked like a little kid a Christmas.

" It was a week before your wedding and she wanted to do something special to show you how much she loved and cared for you, so she wrote you a song and performed it during your engagement party."

It was like a light clicked on in Darien's head, but Amy beat him to it.

" I remember that as well."

Just then the curtain rose and Serena walked out onto the stage with everyone screaming and clapping.

" That's the same dress she wore that night…she must have used the pen."

With tears in their eyes, everyone clapped along with the rest of the school.

" _The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never want to leave you, but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone._

_You put your arms around me_

_And its easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I try my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I never opened up_

_I never truly loved, till you up your arms around me_

_And I believe that its easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

While Serena was taking her bows, Molly ran over to her and gave her a big hug, then helped her off the stage, because Serena's legs were shaking so bad.

" Oh my god Serena, that was amazing…you should use your talents more often…you were wonderful!"

Laughing Serena put her arm around Molly and headed towards the crowd to find her friends, when she spotted Darien waiting for her.

Molly smiled then left the two love birds alone.

Serena wanted to go to him, but she was nervous and still shaking.

" Hi"

Darien leaned back into a tree and smiled.

" If memory serves me, we made love for the first time that night."

Serena blushed and nodded her head then looked back and jumped right into Darien's arms.

" I hope you never doubt how much I love you ever again."

Darien spun her around and kissed her.

" Never and I'm sorry about what I said…I know I hurt you.

" Don't worry about it, you had every right to say that."

Darien placed his princess back on the ground then gave her a deep passionate kiss and making a silent promise to never doubt her love for him ever again.


End file.
